Research at an early stage of medical education is the best predictor of a future career in research. The College of Physicians & Surgeons of Columbia is especially strong in research focusing on the basic and applied features of diabetes, kidney and endocrinologic diseases. Investigation of the health issues dealing with the mandate of NIDDK requires preparations for the next generation of investigators and this application aims to introduce our medical students to research in these fields mentored by exceptional faculty with proven track record of excellence in research and funding. The curriculum at P &S has changed such that every student is now required to produce a scholarly effort and this proposal will support students performing research either during the summer months between the 1st and 2nd years or later. Students at P& S have traditionally been active in research and this application will provide them with a structured program that includes the research as well as a series of seminars covering topics in modern biomedical research. In addition they will be required to attend a series of lectures in the Responsible Conduct of Research. The Program Director will be assisted in managing the Program by an External and an Internal Advisory Committees. Applying students will be chosen by a Recruitment and Admission Committee and their progress in research will be followed by a Mentoring Committee. Finally, after they complete their research they will be advised by a Career Development committee that will aid them in making important career decisions. Recruitment of under-represented minorities, among mentors as well as students, is strongly supported by an ongoing commitment of the College and by targeted efforts of the Program. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The burden of diabetes and other hormonal diseases, kidney and gastro-intestinal and liver diseases represent some of the major health problems in the US and the world at large. The mandate of NIDDK is to reduce this burden through innovative research. This proposal aims at supporting the research of medical students in these areas through working in laboratories of successful scientists whose aim is to investigate the nature and treatment of these diseases. Early exposure to exciting research is the best inducement for young physicians to enter a career of investigation and thus provide the next generation of researchers